


Solitude

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Innocent Liam, Love, M/M, Prince Zayn, Sad Liam, along with harry, best mate louis, friendship ok - Freeform, idk how to tag ], liam can't really remember his past, liam gonna live in the forest, one direction - Freeform, the larry is minor go look at my other stories if you want larry, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've never felt the wind blowing on your skin before? Or felt the skin laying you under its warm blanket!? </p><p>"No." He whispered. "And i never thought I would."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

The cracks of the floor boards above his head awoke him from his dreamless sleep. Lifting his head from the cement floor he cringed as his joints popped back into place, leaving a sting behind. Looking around he saw nothing but pure blackness. 

He can't remember how he got here, can't remember what the sun looked like, let alone what it felt like drinking in his pale skin, all he can remember is fists flying, feet kicking, screaming, and a fire ending in a big explosion. He also remembers sirens but, then his memory just goes blank; all he remembers is awaking up in this cold, empty, dark room

He been keeping count of the days since he's gotten here, it's currently; 1,460 days. Over four years which means he's around 18 now... 

He heard feet stomping which made him scramble to his knees, already bowing his head, knowing full well to never make eye contact. Hearing the door slam shut, he then heard the stomps getting closer, closing his eyes he wondered which one was serving him his "breakfast" today.

"Come get it!" a voice barked causing him to loose all train of thoughts. 

Jumping to his feet he scrambled to collect the food that was laid on a metal tray, no plate, no knife, nor fork accompanied. A piece of toast and a small cup of water was what was laid out for him on the tray. He knew this would do nothing for his hunger but didn't dare speak a word about it. 

"Thank you." He muttered.

Which was the wrong thing to do.

He felt a fist grabbing at his already torn, dirty white shirt causing him to drop the tray, luckily for him, the water did spill. 

With spit flying on his face, he'd learned long ago to just accept it, "Speak up when i'm addressing you!" 

Looking over the bulky man's shoulder, "Sorry sir... I won't mutter again." He knew it was coming before he could even utter the last few words. He stood still as he felt the fist connect to his cheek.

He felt nothing; he was already numb. 

waiting for the bulky man he still has yet to find the name of, leave the room while muttering, "Fucking brat." Under his breath, he bent down and picked up the cold, metal tray. 

Casting his eyes down onto the mostly empty tray except for the piece of bread spared with a tiny cup of water. He picked up the bread and began to nibble it; he found it better that way. Putting down the half piece of bread he had left, he picked up the water, slowly sipping it. 

Looking around the empty room, he heard a noise which was unusual ... Laying the cup back onto the cement flooring, he walked towards the voice. Finally reaching the spot the voices were getting more distant which left him confused. He pressed his hand towards the wood only for it to almost fall back on top of him.

He stood there in shock as he felt cooler air hitting him, scanning the room to make sure no one was coming, he quickly moved the old, rotting wood out of his way. Their was a window, there were bars keeping someone from leaving the room. 

With hope starting to beat through his body, for the first time in four years, he quickly screeched the room for anything. Finally landing on the nail file that a guard that took pity on him, gave him long ago.

He was confused when he first got it, but now it makes more sense. The guard was trying to help him out. 

Scanning the room once again, he made his way towards the window. He stood there for hours, when hearing foot prints he'd quickly put the wood back and go lie on the floor, once they'd give him his "food" they'd leave again, leaving him to do his escape plan in peace. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a few days, a few times of almost getting caught while earning a few beatings ... 

he was finally able to get a few bars off, big enough for him to fit through. 

With one final glance at the room he spent the last four years in, he quickly climbed through the window, landing with a thud on the other side. Taking in his surroundings he all he saw were trees? With a look up at the sky he saw the sun, a smile breaking it's way onto his face. 

He couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips, loving the way the sun warmed him. 

He heard a voice that interrupted his thoughts. 

"Are you alright mate?" Without turning around, he flung his arms out and pointed to the sun, "Isn't it beautiful?" He questioned the lad that he has yet to look at.

"The sun?" The voice spoke, confusion showing through his voice

no the outdoors; the sun, feeling it for the first time, feeling the wind blow, seeing the flowers, just everything. I never thought it'd be this beautiful." His voice whispered the last part.

The voice behind him spoke again, "You've never felt the wind blowing on your skin before? Or felt the skin laying you under its warm blanket!? 

"No." He whispered. "And i never thought I would." 

Finally turning around he didn't dare look the stranger in the eyes, he did notice the stranger was wearing what looked like jeans; tight jeans. A thin t-shirt was also clung to him, along with a pair of boots. From what he could tell the stranger looked beautiful. 

"You're strange." The voice stated, making him blush crimson. 

He was about to speak but he heard a voice yell from inside the house, causing him to freeze up. 

Quickly looking at his surrounding he decided his best bet is to go deep into the woods, casting a glance at the stranger that was looking at him with a look he couldn't quite describe. 

"I've got to go." He didn't wait for the strangers to answer, he ran far, and fast into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it seems so rushed! I got a bit planned for this and well I needed this out of the way.


End file.
